Mystery Club: How it Began!
by Professional Tsundere
Summary: Welcome to Hetaville! We are a peaceful commun- what's this? People disappearing! Someone help! USUK RoChu AusHun PruCan & more! Some genderbending.
1. Prologue

**People say that monsters don't exist**

**That they're just the imagination running wild**

**But what do they say when they meet one face to face?**

**Do they admit what they saw?**

**Or do they pretend that it never existed?**

**Do they even survive the encounter...**

* * *

"Don't leave me!"

"Your crazy! You risked your life for a stupid puppet!"

"Please... your all I have..."

"Don't even! I've had enough! Go back to defiling graves for your 'little project'! Just leave me the hell alone!"

The man walked out of the shed and slam the door with so much forcee that it shook, leaving the woman on the floor sobbing. Lightning flashed briefly illuminating the room and relvealing several rotting and dismembered arms and legs in a barrel in the corner.

* * *

**So? This is my first attempt at story writing for the general public. Please excuse the short chapter but since it's a prologue it's expected. I'm working on this story a lot right now and because there's only a week of school left and then two weeks of exam.**

**EDIT: I noticed that almost half my readers just read the first chapter so I'll tell you one thing, IT GETS BETTER. Plus this is just a preview of our main villian.**

**Ciao!  
Professional Tsundere**


	2. To Emily's House We Go!

**Welcome back! I'm so glad you decided that my story was worth your while! I won't waste anymore of it with a long author's note so here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will ever own Hetalia in my lifetime is about the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Madeline's Story~**

**H-hello. I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie. Ever since this happened to us we decided that we should tell the story, even if we only put it in the club's archives it's still good. Since I'm the only one who can fill you in on the first part, Emily entrusted the first chapter to me.**

* * *

I gazed out the window as the scenery passed by. The green tree started turning into gray buildings and off in the distance a school rested.

"Maman, how much longer until we get to Emily's place, eh?" I asked my mother.

"Not much longer ma chérie." My mother told me. We're headed to a quiet town in Maine called Hetaville to live. You see Emily was my twin but my father, who my mother speaks fondly of even though he broke her heart, took her away from us when both me and Emily were 5. My mother continued to raise me in Canada until 9 year later she got a call informing us that my father had been in a car accident and didn't survive. We were going to Hetaville to either take Emily back to Canada with us, or live in the two story house that had just become Emily's.

"We're here Madeline." My mother told me waking me up from my daydream. I quickly got out of the car to stare at the so called "house".

"This is a mansion... eh" I gasped. I quickly shut my mouth when I discovered that it was open.

"Well... He always did like ze finer things in life. I guess zat's what attracted me to him."

"MADDIE!" a voiced yelled. I soon found myself being crushed in Emily's arms.

"I can't breathe Em..." I told her, my face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"What? Oh! Sorry Madster! Sometime's I forget my own strength!" Emily has alway's been stronger then the other girls in our life before she was taken away. She was even stronger than some boys!

"I see zat you filles have some catching up to do. I shall start making some dinner." my mother told us.

"Your staying here? Right Maddie!" Emily asked me. She had a look in her eyes that screamed 'STAY!'

"It's all up to Maman..." I mumbled.

"Well your still coming with me to school tomorrow right!"

"Sure, eh"

* * *

**Now I had this chapter finished shortly after the prologue was done and I was thinking about posting it next Sunday so I could do regular updates but then I realized "People might write my story off for just being a prologue!" So I decided to post it today. Chapter 2 will be out next week.**

**Au revoir,  
Professional Tsundere**


	3. Father's Day Memories

**Father's Day Special!**

**Okay peoples! It's 12:17 Sunday June 17th 2012 and I can't sleep and because today is Father's Day I thought I would post a chapter just for this occasion! This chapter shows how Madeline and Emily's father died and Emily's reaction. I would like to thank **_Lilypad the Fourth_** for being my first reviewer! Because this isn't part of the main story line it's just gonna be a POV not a story.**

**I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I stood in front of Dad's tombstone with a bouquet of roses from his secret greenhouse, they were his favourite. I sniffled as I placed the roses on his grave.

"I miss you daddy..." My dad was a great person, even if he couldn't cook. I always loved how he would read me pirate stories when I was younger, his secret garden where he grew the most beautiful roses, his funny drunken rants (I would keep him from getting too drunk though), and most of all, his hugs that he gave me everynight before I went to bed. I wish that we never went out to the supermarket because we were out of milk, that the hit-and-run driver hadn't hit us or been drunk, but most of all... I wish I could have saved him. I was lucky enough to have only gotten a few minor cuts and bruises but my dad had faced the brunt of the impact. The only nurse that had been kind enough to tell me what was going on said that the seatbeat had fractured his sternum leading to a sliver getting lodged in his lungs. I only got to visit him once before _it_ happened...

* * *

_"Daddy?" I asked as I peered into his hospital room._

_"I'm glad they let you visit me, Emily..." Daddy told me._

_"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him through my tears._

_"I hope so, sweetheart..." I hugged him tightly, careful of the wires._

_"Get better soon..." I was escorted out of the room soon after. They told me that my dad needed rest. The next day a black out happened and the breathing machine they had daddy on failed... I couldn't believe the news so I ran to the greenhouse and hid in a clump of roses, not having to worry about the thorns because I brought a pair of sharp scissors that daddy always used. I opened the bag I brought with me and placed a sleeping bag on the ground, for the next week I would hide in the greenhouse during the day and leave to get food only when I knew no one was around after dusk. My friends had heard the news by then and I could hear them shouting my name in a effort to find me. I would have continued hiding but one of my best friends, a boy named Arthur, who had known about the garden, finally visited the house and found where I was hiding._

_"Stop being so depressed you bloody git!" He had yelled at me. All I could do was stare at him like his eyebrows suddenly turned normal sized._

_"Aiyah, who is mak- Arthur! You found her!" Another of my friends, Chun-Yan, asked after she came looking for who was making so much noise. "I'll go get the others!" She called back as she ran off. I was soon sitted at a table in the kitchin with a cup of warm tea infront of me._

_"We lead about it in the papel, Emiry-chan." Sakura told me. She motioned to Ludiwg who placed a newspaper in the center of the table._

_"Vhy vas your first reaction to hide! Ve could have helped you if you had asked!" Ludwig yelled at me, they always had a plan to get info from us if we refused to tell them._

_"Ve~ We don't mean to offend you but we need to know the truth. What lead up to the incident anyway?" asked Feliciana. She was using her puppy dog eye's attack._

_"Car... crash..." I whispered not able to resist Feli's cuteness. My voice really did hurt from not using it for a week. "Lu-lung... hit..."_

_"Ve~ don't cry Emily..." Feli, Chun-Yan, and Sakura hugged me at the same time. I knew Sakura didn't like hugs so I was shocked at her motion._

_"You shouldn't have to go through hard ship like this alone you know." Arthur told me. "We're your friends, and that mean that we'll help you carry the burden."_

* * *

"There you are Emily." Madeline called to me as she came running up. She was holding a bouquet of pacific dogwood and a bag of grocerys. "I thought that even though I didn't know him very well he was still my father and deserves to be remembered." She placed the flowers next to mine and took a maple leaf out of her coat pocket. "I was saving this until the seeds were ready so I could grow a maple tree here, but he's more important." She placed a rock over the leaf so that it wouldn't fly away and put her hands together in a praying motion.

"Thanks." I told her, smiling at her kindness, while I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm sure he loves them."

"Wanna go home, eh? I told Maman I would cook tonight because she was working."

"Can we have hamburgers!" I asked excitedly.

"Of course Em."

"Goodbye Daddy." I said before I turned to walk home with Maddie.

"Love you..." I turned around to see the see through figure of my dad standing behind the tomb stone smiling at me. I smiled back and waved before continuing on my way.

* * *

_Here lies Edward Jones,_

_A loving father_

_1966 - 2010_

* * *

**Before you ask, I chose the name Edward for Daddy England because 'George Jones' sounded weird and it's the name of a British king, just like Alfred and Arthur, not from the sissy, fairy filled, mary-sue of a novel Twilight. I made Emily call Edward 'Daddy' and not 'Dad' was because it just seemed so right! Lol to the Axis acting like cops on a crime show! Now you know where I'm from!**

**Adiós,  
Professional Tsundere**


	4. Meet the Mains After 3 Freakin' Chapters

**So how was the protest againest for everyone? But back to story related matters, I made a personal goal for all chapters to be at least 1,000 words. I apologize ahead of time for my Russian... I used google translate and I don't trust it. I can also say that this chapter might be kinda boring because I have writers block. Barrels it was you who gave me writers block wasn't it! (Yes I'm a bro/sis) Thanks to **_RandomWriter57_ **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Emily's Story~**

**The hero is here! Since last chapter Maddie didn't give ANY description of the people I'm gonna write my thoughts when I saw here for the first time in years! Let's roll!**

* * *

When I saw a car pull into the driveway and my sis step out I racing out of the front door an glomped her! For those who don't know, a glomp is like a tackle hug!

"MADDIE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I missed her so much! Seeing her in person was so much better then just looking at pictures of her on facebook. The pictures did her no justice. They made her dirty blonde hair lose color and her amethyst eyes look like a pale purple color. I noticed that she still put her hair into pigtails and that she still had the stuffed polar bear of hers, Kumarie. I wonder why people mistook her for me? I mean I know we have similar hair color but I always leave mine loose and have blue eyes.

"I can't breathe Em..." I heard her choke out.

"What? Oh! Sorry Madster! Sometime's I forget my own strength!" I told her. I didn't want my sister to end up like my dog, or turtle, or rabbit, or fish... I suck at taking care of pets...

"I see zat you filles have some catching up to do. I shall start making some dinner." the lady that came with Maddie told us.

"Your staying here? Right Maddie!" I asked her once the lady had gone indoors. The kitchin was labled with signs, just like everything else in the house, so it shouldn't have been that hard to find.

"It's all up to Maman..." I heard her mumble. Was Maman that french ladies name? Frenchie's sure do have weird tastes in names.

"Well your still coming with me to school tomorrow right!" I tried again. She at least has to me by super cool friends. Then she can help me convince the frenchie to let us stay!

"Sure, eh."

* * *

**~Madeline's Story~**

**Em handed me back the book after she was done requesting that I write the rest because she was bored. So I guess I'll start with what I was going to write before Em took the book away. Maple... If this book actually does get publisized I think would be hard to read Em's writing.**

* * *

That night I shared a room with Emily after we had pizza for dinner. My mom slept on the couch, she said that it was to late to start sorting out rooms and that we could do it tomorrow. I think she just wanted Em and I to bond. Well she got her wish. We bonded over Em's unfinished homework, popcorn, and a movie.

When I woke up I found I was being used as a teddy bear by Emily.

"Em..." I said while poking her. "Wake up..."

"No... scones... Iggy..." I heard her mumble.

_'Who's Iggy?'_

"Ma petite filles, it's time to get up." Maman called for us. She knocked on the door before opening it slightly. "I made pancakes." I quickly shook Emily off and raced down the hall into the kitchin. I heard a startled cry and stopped quickly to see that Emily was being dragged by her hold on my pant leg.

"Sorry, Em." I said sheepily as I helped her up before walking the rest of the way to the kitchin and sitting down as a seat that had a plate of pancakes in front of it.

"It's okay, Maddie." She told me as she sat down.

"Could you pass the maple syrup?" I asked her before she started devourering her pancakes.

"Sure." She passed me the maple syrup and I commenced drowning my pancakes with them. We finished breakfast quickly and went back to Em's to get changed.

"Hey Em, what are the kids in your school like?" I asked her as we walked to her school. Maman offered us a ride but Emily said that it didn't even take five minutes if you took the short-cut.

"We're multicultural! Some of my best friends are a British dude, a French pervert, a weird Russian who my Japanese friend calls a 'yandere', and a chinese chick who can cook really well."

"Wow, hey isn't that your school?" I asked her as I pointed to the schoolat the top of the hill that I noticed yesterday. When I pointed it out she turned to that direction and we started walking up the hill.

"Yep! You sure do know your way around the town! You should live here!"

"It's the only building that could accommodate lots of kids, Em..."

"You should still live here!"

"As I said before it's up to Maman Françoise."

"What's that french ladies name anyway?"

"Françoise... I just called her that..." I told her before she spotted a large group of kids gathered at the playground and waved at them as she dragged me over to them. They were all wearing similar clothes as Emily, a white button up shirt, a black jacket that seemed to be optional, dark gray pants or skirts for girls, white knee socks, and black dress shoes.

"Hey guys! This is Madeline!" Emily told them as I hid behind Kumarie. I wasn't very good around new people. "She's not good around new people so introduce yourselves to her!"

"Ni hao Madeline, I'm Chun-Yan but most call me Yao. It's a pleasure to meet you." A chinese girl with her hair put up in twin Odango buns told me. Her jacket sleeves looked to be altered because they were too long and flared out at the ends, she also had a red band around her arm that had writing on it the read 'Student Council President'.

"привет, my name's Ivan." Said a rather scary and tall Russian who stood next to Chun-Yan, he had a wide berth around him. He had traded his jacket for a long pink scarf around his neck.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Madeleine, je suis Francis." A French boy said as he kissed my hand. I could feel my face heating up when he did that. He was wearing the whole uniform only he had stuck a red rose in the jacket pocket.

"Stop hittin' on my sister frenchie!" Emily yelled at Francis.

"Salutations, Madeline. I'm Arthur Kirkland, I hope that that perverted frog didn't offend you." A Brit told me as he glared at the previosly mention Francis. He too was wearing the whole uniform but without any personal touches.

"Konichiwa Maderine-san, my name is Sakula." A Japanese girl with shoulder lenght hair said. She was also wearing the whole uniform but she had added a black tie. She too had a red band around her arm just like Chun-Yan only hers read 'Student Council Vice-President'.

"Hello. I'm Ludwig." An uptight boy who looked to be of Germanic decent informed me while reaching out his hand to shake mine. He wore his uniform the same way as Arthur did.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciana, and this is my sorella Lovina!" Said the bubbley and airheaded Italian who was hugging Ludwigs arm. She had her hair in a high ponytail and her eyes were looked to be closed yet it still felt like she was staring right at me. She wore a light gray sweater instead of a jacket. Next to Feliciana was another Italian that looked almost exactly like her only she had darker hair.

"C-chigi! Why don't you let me introduce myself for once Feliciana! And stop hangin' off the fucking potato bastard!" The other Italian that must have been Lovina was very annoyed at Feliciana for hugging Ludwigs arm but Feli looked like she didn't realize it. She wore her uniform in the same style as Feliciana but she had a small tomato shaped pin in the tip of the 'V' that formed the neckline and instead of wearing her hair in a ponytail she had her hair down with a light pink hairband in it. She was currently smacking a Spanish boys hand away whenever it came close to her. "Keep your hands off me, tomato bastard!"

"But Lovi!" He cried.

"Why don't you just introduce yourself bastardo!"

"What? Oh! Right, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Antonio told me while flashing a perfect smile. He had decided not to tuck in his shirt or button up his jacket like the other boys, if they were wearing the jacket. "Eh... Lovi! your wearing the pin I bought you!" He exclaimed while pointing to the pin on Lovina's sweater.

"C-Chigi! Just cause I'm wearing it doesn't mean I like it, tomato bastard!"

"Such a tsundere..." Sakura mumbled. She seemed to be writing something in a notepad that she had.

"What did you say, Japanese**(1)** bitch?"

"N-nothing Lovina-chan."

"Speak you mind before I beat you with my peace prize!" A short blonde boy yelled at Sakura before disappearing.

"What was that?" I asked Emily.

"That was Vash Zwingli. He tends to pop up and yell at Sakura before disappearing again.

"Hey! Was are all you guys up to? Is it something awesome!" An albino boy asked as he ran up to the group. He wore his uniform in the same fashion as Antonio did. When he came to a stop beside Ludwig he paused to catch his breath for a moment before he continued talking. "Yo West! Was up!"

"Emily vas just introducing us to her sister Madeline." Ludwig told explained to him.

"Vell I guess I came at just ze right time then! I mean you can't forget to introduce ze great und awesome Gilbert! Right bruder?"

"I guess..." Ludwig sighed. "Anyway, Madeline this is my annoying bruder, Gilbert. Gilbert this is Emily's sister, Madeline." At that moment the school bell decided to ring signaling that it was time for the students to get ready for their first block.

"Damn it, I guess I'll have to introduce you to the rest of the gang during break. Come on Maddie!" Emily dragged me away to her first block which was, to her displeasure, math.

"Kesesese, something as dumb as school can wait for my awesomeness! Wait, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WEST!" Gilbert ran after his brother who was walking towards class while talking to Feliciana.

* * *

**1 - I was thinking about putting 'otaku bitch' there but I thought that it would be offensive and make people think that I had something against otakus, which I don't since I'm an otaku myself.**

**Fun Fact of the Chapter****: I kept typing 'Antonia' instead of 'Antonio' for Spain's human name.**

**The entire house has signs because it's often the host of gatherings for the group and Austria is in the group. The reason I put better descriptions into the genderbent characters is because any Hetalia fan would know the original descriptions. I dare you to guess what Sakura's writing XD Like it isn't obvious. Also, last chapter I got a question about Canada having a prime minister. Yes we do, the reason I put 'president' in the disclaimer was to prove that I would never own Hetalia because Canada doesn't have a president.**

**Iki,  
Professional Tsundere**


	5. Canada Day Mystery!

**Welcome to our Canada Day special! I know, TO MANY SPECIALS! But the specials are easy to write because all I need to do is have the right characters and I don't need them to be seriously connected to the plot. I also have a wonderful excuse for a Canada Day special! I'm Canadian! Anyway, this is gonna be in a book and POV format because in my mind Madeline would have a diary, a way to let out all her frustrations because Canada only gets angry once in the show (that I know of) and why would someone tell their entire day, with conversations, in a diary? Anyway, Thanks to **_InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47_ **and **_RandomWriter57_ **for reviewing! I failed science and have to go to summer school... Almost forgot, SWEDEN! I have a bone to pick with you! The shelf that goes in my new desk is BACKWARDS. Damn you shoddy IKEA stuff!**

**EDIT: Thanks **_InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47_** for pointing out my mistakes.**

**ANOTHER EDIT: I reposted this in my 'Personal Life of Mysterious Members' fic because I don't think people want to see a barage of specials while reading a fic, don't worry I still have the original in 'Mystery Club: How it Began' I just posted it here as well. From now on any specials I write will be posted in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**Madeline's Diary/POV**

* * *

_**Thursday, July 1st, 2010**_

**Dear Dairy,**

**When I woke up this morning I didn't expect anything different from every other day and was ever I wrong. When I woke up I of course didn't think of the day as anything different, but when I looked out my window and spotted Emily headed to school alone I rushed to get changed and get downstairs in time to make it to the meeting and hopefully catch up to Em.**

* * *

"Maman! Why didn't you wake me up!" I asked. When I saw Emily walking to the school I quickly grabbed the alarm clock on the bedstand in between our beds and checked the time. When I saw that the time was '8:17' I jumped up and rushed to get changed into a plain red t-shirt and dark denim shorts. I ran downstairs after giving up on my pigtails.

"Don't forget about breakfast, Madeline." Maman told me from the living room without answering my previous question.

"Right." I went into the kitchin to get one of the muffins Maman made over the weekend. On the kitchin counter there was a note underneath a warm muffin covered in maple syrup. I paused to read the note while eating the muffin.

_Sorry I didn't wait for you Maddie, Artie called and said that the needed me in the club room ASAP. Meet you there._

_"I wonder whats wrong in the club room?" _I though. I quickly finished my muffin and grabbed my bag which I had packed before hand. "I'm leaving Maman." I told her.

"Have a good day." She called after me.

"I will." I rushed to get to the club room thinking something was wrong because Emily would normally wait unless something was. When I got to the shortcut I saw a book lieing in the middle of the path. I walked over to it and picked it up. When I noticed the name on the cover I could only stare in shock. _"T-this is Em's..."_ I looked at the ground for anymore clues to why she dropped it and noticed drag marks leading into the trees on the right side of the path. "Drag marks." I said while crouching down to get a closer look. "Considering how there's almost no difference between the depth of the heel marks in the beginning to the marks cause by the actual dragging I would say the victim put up quite a fight or the unsub wasn't that much stronger then the victim. Though the marks seem to become shallower as they continue on so the victim must have either been knocked out, the unsub got help, or the victim stopped stuggling for some reason." I went through my bag for my digital camera so I could take a picture of the drag marks, taking out one of those right angle rulers used to measure size in crime scenes as well. After I took a couple pictures I followed the drag marks through the woods until I came to an old shack in a clearing.

"Police! Nobody move!" I called out in a deeper voice as I opened the door, I pulled out a water gun Feli had painted to look real for intimidation purposes. The door must have been falling off it's hinges because when I put a light amout of pressure on it it fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Yikes! So much for not disturbing the crime scene." Inside the shack was the rest of Emily's notebooks but her bag and the other items in it were still missing. The book on top of the pile was her science notebook and it was opened to the last page of notes in it. _"These are the notes we made on the different bacterias. Someone has circled how they can cause decomposition..." _I turned around when I heard a muffled cry behind me. I immediatly relaxed when I saw that it was Gilbert.

"Ow! Freakin' nails. How did you get in here and not get ingured wearing those flipflops Birdie?" He asked.

"I was just careful. I'm almost done here anyway." I turned around again to face the notebooks and hopefully hide my blush. I quickly took a couple pictures and put the notebooks in my bag.

"Hey why are you in here anyway Birdie? West was worried when you didn't show up, and I thought only the Trio knew of this place."

"There were drag marks leading here. Don't tell me you didn't see them."

"Wasn't really lookin' for any. Damn you really did a number on this door, guess Toni was right when he said we needed to fix it."

"Chirp!"

"Hey Gilbird. When did you get here buddy?"

"Cheep..."

"You were here the whole time? Damn, you would be a good spy if needed."

"Hey, Gilbert. Are you coming to help find Emily or not?" I asked him, inturrupting his exchange with the little yellow bird flying circles around his head. "I need to figure out where to search next..." I looked at the notes I had taken about what happened so far and dimly registered Gilbert peeping over my shoulder.

"I think Roddy mentioned someone got some of that bacteria and put in the cold storage room next to the science class." He told me.

"Then that's where we'll go next!" After making our way safely out of the falling apart shack, we headed towards the school. Gilbert lead me to the cold storage room and went to go tell Ludwig where we would be and get his cellphone. As I was looking for the bacteria I heard a commotion in the next room. When I went to check it out someone had snuck into the cold storage room and took what I was looking for. In its place was a note written in fancy script.

_What you want will not be here  
And what you seek may disappear_

_~Mystery_

"Who's Mystery..."

"Hey! Birdie! No ones in the club room but I found this note!" Gilbert called derailing my train of thought.

"Thanks." I told him while taking the note to inspect it.

_Congratz on finding the way here  
Your prize is closer then it appears_

_~Location of the Heart_

"I get it now! Mystery was leading towards the Mystery Club!" I exclaimed, startling Gilbert.

"What you talkin 'bout Birdie?" I handed him the first note before trying to figure out where a herat would be.

"_'Location of the Heart'_, well a living beings heart is normally located in their chest cavity but I don't think we would find anything but blood in one of those. Heart, hearth, fireplace? Maybe somewhere warm? Hey, Gil. Are there any fireplaces in the school?"

"The only thing close to that is the boiler room, but students aren't allowed in there."

"Chirp!"

"What's that Lil' Gil? You think it might mean _'Home is where the Heart is'_?"

"Thats it! Good job Gilbird! We need to head back to Em's place! I think theres a fireplace in the living room." After we put all the clues in my backpack, we retraced out steps throught the woods back to Emilys house. Just as I was opening the door I felt someone put something over my eyes and instinctively elbowed them in the stomach, only to hear a groan of pain from Gilbert. Someone restrained my hands after that and started leading me somewhere.

"Sorry Gil." I was quickly ushered into what I thought was the living room and had my hands free. I took the blindfold off only to be blinded for a couple second because of the bright light.

"SURPRISE!" I heard people yell from all around the room. When the light died down I saw all my friends, club members, and even a couple of my friends from Canada in the living room. I had totally forgotten about my birthday and for a second thought that they had mistaken me for Emily. But when I saw Emily standing near the front of the crowd I quickly ran up to her and hugged her. Everyone wished me a happy birthday and we all ate the different foods people brought over. It was the best birthday ever!

* * *

**Yep, my day was anything but ordinary. But at least it was fun! Some people gave me great gifts, while others were... different. Emily had planned the whole thing, Chun-Yan and Francis made a wonderful cake for my present, and Arthur was banned from the kitchin so he gave me a cooking book instead. Gilbert gave my a stuffed animal that looked like Gilbird, Ludwig told me that Gil had made it himself. Feliciana gave me her fathers famous pasta recipe while Lovina and Toni gave me some tomato's from the gardening clubs latest crop. Feliks, Toris, and Eduard gave me a red hoodie, although Toris admitted that Feliks was the one to pick it out. Sakura and Elizabeta both gave me different types of comic books, Sakuras were a few romance mangas while Lizzies were, Sakura told me there names, yaoi doujinshi she got last time she went to a anime convention with Sakura and Heracles. Roderich and Ludwig gave me a piano book each. Vash and Alice each gave me chocolate from their respective countries and ask I tell them which one was better, Lars told me while he was giving me my gift, a bouquet of tulips, that they had a bet on which chocolate was better. Ivan gave me some sunflowers, saying that it was from Natalya and Katyusha as well as him. Heracles tried to give me a cat but Maman said no so he gave me a mythology book instead.**

**Love,  
Madeline**

* * *

**Fun Fact: I was brain dead for most of the chapter! If I made any mistakes, please point them out to me!**

**There is a poll on my profile asking if I should do a 4th of July special. If I don't get at least 10 votes, I'm not posting one.**

**How I love mysteries. Good job Madeline for figuring it out! I might make a story eventually that is one of those storys where you make a choice and go to a certain chapter thing and it'll revolve around a murder. Or I might not! Yay for Maddie's nickname!**

**Bye,  
Professional Tsundere**


	6. CCCOOOFFFFFFEEEEEE!

**UNRELATED TITLE IS UNRELATED! Sorry that there is no longer a 4th of July chapter but I have nothing for it. Thanks **_InSaNeAngelgottanAK47_** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

**EDIT: I changed Belgiums name. When I saw a motivational poster I HAD to! If you know what game I took Belgiums latest human name from you can not argue that it fits!**

* * *

**~Madeline's Story~**

* * *

The morning had passed rather quickly, what with Emily dragging me around to her different classes. Her first class had been math. Emily told me she had math every other day and that she wished it wasn't today. I sat in the back next to a quiet boy named Lukas, who was glaring at a boy who was wearing a mask the whole time, while Emily was sitting in between Gilbert and another boy that I didn't know**(1)**.

In her second block, which was art, I sat next to Chun-Yan while she was making a cat sculpture she called 'Shinnaty-chan' out of clay. Arthur was on the other side of her making a rabbit he called 'flying mint bunny'**(2)**.

Finally came the break between second block and third block. Emily led me to a table in the cafeteria with Chun-Yan, Arthur, and Ivan. Well, it was more like 3 tables, I was mildly surprised when I saw how many friends she had but soon remembered that it was in her nature to introduce herself to everyone she met. Ivan was the first person I ever met that she actually hated, at least I think they hated each other. After all, they glared at each other when something else wasn't keeping their attention.

"Okay peoples! If I saw you before school you already know Maddie, but if you didn't it's time to introduce yourselves to my sister!" Em yelled. Right next to my ear I should note. "Why don't you start first Herc!"

"Okay... I'm Heracles... Sakura's best... friend." A boy with his dark brown hair in a bedhead style told me in a sleepy voice, everything about him said that he was either very lazy or that he didn't get enough sleep. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his jacket looked to be thrown on in a haste. But the wierdest thing about him was the large amount of cats around him. He had two on his shoulders, three in his lap, and one on his head, not to mention the seven underneath the table.

"Like hell you are! Sakura's my best friend, brat!" The mask wearing boy from math had slammed his hand on one of the tables and looked livid. I did notice that he looked to be the oldest.

"A-ano... prease stop fighting over me..." Sakura was trying to stop their fight, but lacked any results.

"The dude fighting with Herc is, like, Sadik, they have, like, a family rivalry or something." A blond girl with green eyes said to me. At least I think they were a girl, I mean they're wearing the female uniform. "I'm Feliks. That spelt, like, with a 'ks' not an 'x' like how those dumb Americans , like, totally spell it.**(3)**"

"Nice to meet you."

"Feliks! Why don't you ever wait for me!" A boy with light brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail was running towards us. When he reached us he paused for a few seconds to catch his breath. "Feliks I told you to wait for me after Drama!"

"Why would I _want_ to wait while you asked Ivan," Feliks spit the name out as if it was poison, "about his sister. Last time you talked to her she broke all your fingers!"

"Natalya didn't mean it!"

"Like hell she didn't!"

"Umm..." It was akward to watch the two fight about another girl, I wondered if they were dating because Feliks was sorta acting like a jealous girlfriend. "I don't think I've met you yet." I told the brown hair boy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Toris, I would introduce you to my brother Eduard but he's home sick today.**(4)**"

"GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OVER HERE NOW GILBERT!" I heard a girl yell from across the cafe. I looked over in that direction to see a girl with long brown hair chasing Gilbert with a frying pan.

"NO WAY LIZZIE! YOU'LL JUST HIT ME WITH YOUR FRYING PAN OF DEATH!" Another boy who was standing to the side was flushed red from... embarrassment?

"Elizabeta, would you please stop chasing that... ingrate around." He asked the girl. "I believe we have to make a formal introduction to Emily's sister."

"Sorry Roddie dear, Gilbert just makes me so frustrated. He had no right to ask that kind of question!" They began walking up to me.

"Hello, I'm Roderich and this is my girlfriend Elizabeta. It's a pleasure meeting you." The boy told me.

"I hope we can become great friends!" The girl, Elizabeta, who seemed to have made her frying pan magically disappear, told me.

"I hope so too." I looked around the section of the cafeteria we were occupying to see if I had forgotten anyone, only to notice a blonde haired girl who was talking to a boy who also had blonde hair. Watching them from a little ways away was yet another boy, his hair was, as the other two, blonde but his was gelled to form multiple spike pointing straight upwards. He was glaring at the boy, as if saying 'Get away from her' Deciding to introduce myself to the girl and her companion first, I started walking towards them.

"Come on Vash! Your sister's fine, let's go hang out with the others." The blonde girl was pestering the boy who was constently checking his cell phone.

"No. Something might happen to Lili, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if she was hurt."

"H-hi, I'm Madeline. I, um, don't think I've met you yet."

"Hi!" The girl was now facing me. She had a wierd smile on that looked like those kitty lips**(5)** you can choose when making an avatar on an online game. "I'm Alice Maes, nice meeting you!" She held out her hand for me to shake. When I did she pulled me into a quick hug before letting me go. "I hope we can be great friends! Hey Vash, aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

"I'm Vash." The boy gave a slight wave before walking off.

"Geez! He can be so rude! Sorry about that, he should be more hospitable after lunch. Dumb anti-social..." Alice was mumbling words that I could imagine would be very offencive to Vash if I could hear them. Leaving her to her rant I went to talk to the last person I had to meet.

"Thanks." He nodded in my direction before going back to a book he pulled out of his backpack.

"For what?" I was confused, I hadn't done anything so what was there to thank me for?

"For getting that trigger-happy bastard away from my sister."

"Umm... no problem, I guess?"

"I'm Lars. It was nice meeting you." He started to walk towards Alice who glared at him as he approched. I winced as I saw her wack him over the head with the book he was carrying. I walked back to Emily, not wanting to witness whatever violent forms of communication the siblings would have next.

* * *

**1 - The other boy is Denmark. Cameo! He needs it, it's not like he's gonna be in the main story anyway. You can still request him for my other fic though :3 *rocked for shameless self promotion* Also, anyone know why Norway is glaring at Turkey? If you know my OTP for Turkey you can guess!**

**2 - This was my actual sculpture for art class. I got an A! Then a bitch from my science class broke off one of it's wings...**

**3 - Had to. It ticks me off when people mispell Po-chans human name. Unless America does it because you expect it from him.**

**4 - I couldn't think of a way to introduce Estonia so I just went with 'He's home sick, deal with it' Don't worry! He's a member of the supporting cast! And a vital plot point. In the third installment...**

**5 - Belgium! The Konata of Hetalia! XD**

* * *

**Fun Fact: The Nordics and Turkey weren't originally gonna be in this fic. Now the Nordics are cameos and Turkey plays comic relief!**

**I fail at Po-chan... I made him OOC DX I've based the school around my school, only more exciting. Each character is taking the place of a real kid that was in my classes. All the teachers were my real teachers. My internet's been glitchin' really bad lately... TOTALLY UNRELATED MATTER! Do any of you guy's watch TOME or watched TTA? If you watched TTA you should know what the 'rocked' meant. And just for the heck of it, CCCOOOFFFFFFEEEEEE! ****185 CUPS AN HOUR AND I'LL BE UP ALL NIGHT! XD Go Nylocke(Nailock)! I prefer tea though.**

**If you checked my profile you will know that I have a new poll up. The poll is to decide what the *Paradox Voice* PWOTAGONISTS *End Paradox Voice* will be studying in science. Just so everyone know's their choices, and that they CAN VOTE THROUGH REVIEWS, I'll like the options here.**

**-Osmosis (Movement of Water through a selectivly-permeable membrane)**

**-Disecting a Cow's Eye (Did it in class once and, not meaning to sound like Po-chan here but, it was totally Prussian!)**

**-States of Matter**

**-Ocean Currents (Couldn't think of anything for the forth choice so ya...)**

**Say****ō****nara,  
Professional Tsundere**


	7. The Almost but Not Quite Late Chapter!

**Okay, so I was freaking out about how I was late in posting this chapter when I realize something. I post stuff on Sunday! This chapter is coming to you live from... AMERICA! That's right, I'm on vacation, and I left on Friday. I would like to thank **_InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47_** for reviewing! Thanks everyone who voted! This chapter might just be better than the others because I have a HUGE amount of inspiration for it. I've been waiting for this chapter since the story started! Why? Because I get to make fun of Bitchy Bains! On an unrelated note, my hotel room has the word 'SUNFLOWER' on one wall! Russia would love this room XD**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Madeline Story~**

* * *

"So I was walking through the woods by my house the other night and I saw this HUGE bird! It was bigger than you eyebrows Artie!" When I walked over to her Emily was telling Arthur a story. She was waving her arms around in an attempt to make it more interesting.

"You bloody idiot! You know we're not supposed to go out after dark! You could get killed and dismembered just like all the others!"

"Don't worry Artie. If that creep tried to nab me I'd just introduce him to my fists."

"And if he's armed?"

"Then I'm screwed."

"What's this about people getting killed?" I asked them.

"That right, you just came here didn't you. Well, almost a dozen people have gone missing recently and bodies have just started showing up. The weird thing about the bodies is the fact they're all missing one limb or another."

"Kesesesese, you telling Birdie about the bodies?" Gilbert said popping up behind me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.** (1)**

"Birdie? You better not be trying to slam my sister, Gil."

"Cool you jets, Em. It's just a nickname!"

"Tch, fine.** (2)** Anyway, ya we were telling her 'bout the bodies. You should know more than us though." Emily folded her arms in irritation.

"Course the awesome me knows more then you, all you know is what the news knows." From what I got there was a murderer on the loose and Gilbert knows a lot about it. Meaning, I was lost.

"Gil's dad runs the police station near town hall." Emily told me. Well that explains how he knows so much. "Asshole refuse to tell us anything. Ludwig of course wouldn't tell us because he's so uptight."

"Don't blame me. My dad would freak if he found out I told someone. Ludwig would only give me grief as well. Besides, they can't yell at me if I'm just 'warning' a new Hetalian** (3)**."

"Using loopholes, I like it," Emily grabbed Arthurs hand before he could walk away. "Come on Artie! You have to stay and listen!"

"I would rather not you bloody git," Arthur walked away only to keep getting pulled back by Emily. "Let go of me!"

"So what's this about the bodies?" I asked Gilbert.

"Okay so it started when this old dude was walking through an alley to get home faster when he was unawesomely kidnapped. The same thing happen only in different alleys for the next week or so. Each of them were male around 30 or so years old. The kidnappings stopped for a couple of days so my dad thought that the unawesome kidnapper had left town, or died themself. Then the bodies started appearing in the forest, each of them had a different body part missing. My dad took me to one of the scenes along with West because he thought we wanted to become officers or some shit, and trust me it was the worst one to take us to. He had to unawesomely choose to take the awesome me to the torso part of the murders and when I mean torso I mean just the shell. The intestines were EVERYWHERE and even West looked like he was gonna hurl. Now the towns on high alert to make sure nobody else gets kidnapped and murdered. And that's pretty much the unawesome story told by the awesome me."

"No wonder Arthur didn't want Emily in the woods... There is a chance she could get hurt..." I was about to ask Gilbert another question when the bell that signified 3rd period rang.

* * *

**~Emily's Story~**

* * *

When I heard the bell ring I ran to my locker to grab my stuff and then started running towards Bitchy Bains** (4) **classroom. I made it into class just before the bell rang and sat in my assigned seat. I had managed to go from one side of the school to the other and back in 5 minutes without getting run over. Talk about skill! Then the teacher came in 5 minutes later... Every time I'm early that bitch is late.

"Alright class to day we'll be studying Osmosis. Take out your textbook's and open to page 146 and no excuses that your sister took your textbook because you touched it Ivan." As usual she won't believe that the commies crazy sister stole his stuff. I went over to his house because we got paired together on a science project his sister tried to gut me with a hanger just for being near him! Bains asked her student assistant Katyusha, she was the commies older sister and the only sane kid in the family, to bring her a beaker filled with water from the other side of the room. Halfway to the front she tripped and the beaker was saved by Sakuras epic ninja skills!

"Here is an example of diffusion. In my hand I have a bottle of food coloring, when I placed the food coloring in the water I want you to explain to me what happens." I stopped paying attention to her and stared at the food coloring.

_'That damn thing had better not be blue.' _I thought. Bains lifted up the bottle and poured a drop of food coloring into the beaker. "Why is it always blue food coloring!" I shouted. Nobody really payed attention to my outburst, they were used to it by now, well except for Maddie. She was kinda freaked out about the whole 'my sister just shouted something about food coloring for no reason except the blue food coloring in the water' thing. Though I did get a glare from the other teacher in the room, Mrs. umm... Hang on a second I'll get it in a bit... ya I don't know her name** (5)**. Hell, I don't even know what she does! She just sits near the back of the room staring at all of us and writes something down on her clipboard once in a while. It's kinda creepy... Anyway Bains continued the lesson like I never said anything, used Feliks perfume for another example of diffusion or something, and gave us homework that nobody but Arthur, Ludwig, and Sakura would do while we just copied their answers. Same old stuff. After forever the lunch bell _finally_ rang. I jumped out of my seat and raced for the door. Then I got stuck in the door frame with Gil. With a little, okay more like a lot, of help from Ludwig, Maddie, the commie, Arthur, and Feli we managed to get free.

"That was more difficult than usual, what have I told you about eating those revolting burgers. All the do is make you fat!** (6)**" Artie continued to lecture me on my eating habits as usual.

"Maple... Does this sort of thing happen often?" I heard Maddie ask Feli.

"Ve~ I think it happens at least once a week!" Feli started walking out of the classroom when she fell down** (7)** giving Maddie, Ludwig, and Sakura a good view of her underwear. Ludwig's face turned redder than one of Toni's tomatoes before he turned away. Maddie quickly went to help Feli up while Sakura gave Ludwig some tissues.

"Hey, bastards! What the hell is taking you so long? We've been waiting outside for-fucking-ever."

* * *

**~Lovina's Story~  
Finally someone other than those blonde twins gets to tell you the story. Anyway, the British bastard keeps nagging at me to either stop swearing or warn others so here's your fucking warning. THIS ISN'T FOR KIDS AND IF YOU THINK IT IS YOU'RE DUMBER THAN MY STUPID SORELLA!**

* * *

I walked into the devil's lair to find my stupid sister. Getting out of that bitches classroom should NOT take this long** (8)**. Even if the American bitch and albino bastard got stuck in the doorway again it should have only taken them 5 minutes. When I entered... well let's just say I wasn't pleased with what I saw. The potato bastard was faced away from us while the Japanese bitch was handing him some tissues or something, the American bitch was being lecture by the British bastard, that new bitch was helping my stupid sorella off the ground because she fell, again!

_'Wait a second... if the potato bastard needs tissues and my sisters on the ground...'_ "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" I. Was. Furious. How dare that stupid potato head try something with my sister.

"Ahh, Lovina-chan. Feri-chan tripped so we were just helping her." Sakura said. Yes I just called her by her name; it gets boring to keep writing 'bitch' and 'bastard'. Just because I say it doesn't mean I always refer to them as that.

"I think she tripped on this file..." the new girl lifted up a file that was near Feli's feet.

"What the hell is that anyway?"

"Umm... It seems to be some notes; I think it's your science teachers."

"It's Bitchy Bains? Who knows, they might be important." Emily said.

"Let's burn it!" Gilbert pulled a lighter out of his pocket with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't be stupid you sodding git! If you burn it you could get us suspended if she ever found out!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, British bastard. I say we read it to see if it's important and if not we burn it."

"I hate to say this but I agree with Lovina-san."

Arthur grabbed the folder and started to read it.

"It's the lesson plan for next week. We have to return this."

"Fine..." Gilbert put his lighter back into the front pocket of his pants and turned around. "Well I'm out of this lame ass place. Give my homework to West, will ya Francis?"

"You shouldn't skip anymore, mon ami. One more and you'll get suspended. And after that switchblade incident from last year I don't think you could afford it."**(9)**

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, but you should Gilbert."

"Ciao, Grandpa!" My grandfather walked up Gilbert, smiling as always. Maybe the reason I never got in trouble because of my swearing is because he's the principal?

"Heh... Right... Well I'm off to eat lunch... Bye Old Man Vargas!" Gilbert was out the door faster than Ivan when his younger sister was around.

"See ya, gramps." Everyone cleared out of the science room and headed off to the bleachers near the basketball court to eat lunch. "Crap! We forgot to give the folder to gramps! He could have returned it for us."

"I guess we'll just have to deliver it to her place. She doesn't have any afternoon classes does she?" We all started to decide who should return it to her.

"No way, dudes!"

"Ve~ She scares me!"

"I would rather not."

"What Arthur said, da."

"I-I'm too busy, aru!"

"Maybe we should all go..."

"Good idea Maddie! Let's all go!"

"Better than nothing."

"Sure! The awesome me is to awesome to do it alone anyway!"

"We'll go after school to return it then?" We all came to the agreement that everyone would go, and bring weapons. Hey! Don't blame us for being cautious! A kid tried to go to her house one time to hand in late homework and he was nearly squashed under a pile of bricks!

* * *

**1 - You're gonna find LOTS of PruCan in my stories, or hints of it. Why? Can't you feel the LOVE LOVE between those two? *blushes* I just love the pairing so much!**

**2 - Yes, I know that this seems kinda OOC for Emily but in my mind she's protective of Maddie. After all, she is the older sibling.**

**3 - That is what they are and that is what I'll call them! Plus it's a shout-out to all the fans!**

**4 - Yes I must call her that... She wouldn't accept my homework because I forgot to answer ****1**** question. IT WAS ONE FUCKING QUESTION! Plus, she marked some of my test answers wrong because I 'didn't put it in a proper sentence'. I forgot to put a damn period on the end of it and BAM it's not complete?**

**5 - I honestly don't know her name, that sentence wasn't a way to make America more in character.**

**6 - FAT FAT FAT! Soon you'll look just like a pancake and won't be able to impress the cat down the block XD Anyone know what movie it's from?**

**7 - Tripping: A logical way to progress the story! At least in my dictionary XD And there was your required amount of fanservice for the story!**

**8 - The science class scene took about 12 minutes.**

**9 - This actually happened. A boy, who will not be named, was suspended for bringing numerous switchblades to school! That was the most exciting thing in my school year -_-**

* * *

**Fun Fact: Maddie still thinks that Feliks is a girl XD You thought he was one? How dare you think I would actually genderbend him!**

**HELLO INSPIRATION AND GOOD BYE SUMMER SCHOOL! I'm fucking free bitches! I recently started using Omegle, I chatted with Hong Kong as Japan, had a fight about Germany with Lithuania as N. Italy, and got Russia mad at me as Romano! *hides under table* I-I'm not scared of the Russian bastard!**

**If you find any errors with my languages other than English could you please tell me? Also, I'm looking for a BetaReader who can do Hetalia, is okay with bashing Twilight, and knows languages other than English but English is their main language. If you know anyone please tell me!**

**Tschüss,  
Professional Tsundere**


	8. Not Bad for Hell

**I'm so sorry for being late with this chapter but I have a reason! I've written other thing because I have writer block... *is working on a gory fic currently* *is also working on a Rapunzel fic about Fem!Canada and Prussia* *and a xover that you will not know of until it's done* *and the sequel to this story* I should really get an assistant to help me stay organized... or a demon butler/maid. Also I had an art class that took up my time from 11am - 5pm, actually got the chance to act like it's summer vacation (meaning instead of waking up a 6am every morning I wake up at 9am), my sister was in a car accident, and... *looks at picture of Gilbert and Maddie kissing* I started to draw fanart. *Hides behind Prussia* You wouldn't dare hurting the most awesome country in the world! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Thanks to **_InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47_** and the mysterious guest **_Pickle_** for reviewing!**

**Review Responses (This is only for mysterious reviewers):**

**Pickle: Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! I have looked in the Beta section but I didn't get very far, to many choices! I'm happy I didn't make you want to tear your eyes out, I would hate it if my story made you do that!**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Madeline's Story~**

* * *

I watched as they all agreed to bring weapons to their teachers house. She can't be that bad, right?**(1)**

"Yo Maddie! You have a weapon to bring too right!" Emily asked me.

"I-I think I packed a hockey stick in my bag. Will that do?"

"That's great! So we have two cooking utensils courtesy of Liz and Yan-Yan, two iron poles from Herc and the commie, three guns from Vash and the german brothers, two pieces of sports equipment from me and Maddie, and Sakura's bringing a sword. Did I get everyone?" Emily asked.

"I'm Prussian not German!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"It's called a katana, Emiry-san." Sakura told her.

"You forgot about me, I'm bringing my dads axe." Antonio told Emily.

"Right, so including Antonio we have 11 people out of 21 are bringing weapons. That's enough for each person to have one guard and one to have two." We all conversed about who was guarding who and decided that Feli would get two guards.**(2)**

"D-don't worry Feliks, I'll be sure to defend you to the best of my ability." I told her.**(3)**

"Oh I'm sure you will, but I don't trust is that stupid 'Prussian' who suppose to protect Leit."**(4)**

"Ve~ Thanks for offering to protect me Sakura and Luddy!"

"It's no probrem Feri-chan."

"Vhat are friends for..."**(5)**

"You had better protect me, tomato bastard! If you don't I'll be sure to send my gang after you!"**(6)**

"Si, mi tomata!"

"Don't worry Iggy! I'll protect you because I'm the hero!"

"Why are you calling me Iggy now! Even Artie is better than that!"

"It's because your English and Sakura said that 'England' in Japanese is Igirisu but that way to long to say so you're Iggy!"

"Well... I guess I'm protecting you, aru?"

"At least you're not that bastard Antonio."

"You will not cause any trouble for me, da?"

"O-oui..."

"I wish Nekojirou-san didn't bring a weapon... I would rather protect her than this idiot Sadik."

"I heard that, brat!"

"Don't worry, Roddy dear. I won't let anything touch even a single strand of hair."

"That would be much appreciated..."**(5)**

"I'm happy that you're guarding me Vash."

"It's no problem, you don't annoy me like the others anyway."

* * *

**~Emily's Story~**

* * *

"Well... We're here." I gulped. In front of us stood a cream-colored two-story house with a well maintained fence surrounding the backyard, flower beds fill with healthy and colorful flowers lines the stone walkway that led to the front door from the sidewalk, it seemed like something out of a home and garden magazine.

"Not something you would expect from a witches quarters, da?" Commie noted. "So who would like to do the ringing of the bell?"**(7)**

"Who would want to have that horrible job! Can't you see the suddenly dark sky and the purple sun! What about the lightning! Don't tell me your blind, commie!" I grabbed Artie and held him in front of me like a shield. "Kill it Artie! Kill it, kill it, kill it!"**(8)**

"Oh hell! You have a weapon, youre suppose to protect me you bloody git!" Artie yelled at me.**(9)**

"Stop fighting you two! Now let's look at this with a logical point of view." Ludwig said, stopping Artie from nagging at me any more.

"R-right, we need someone to go ring the bell but doesn't look like they're going to attack her. T-that would mean the deadly weapons and things people don't normally carry around are out." Maddie pointed out.

"But wait that means... ME AND ARTIE HAVE TO GO UP THERE!" I threw Artie at Ludwig and made a run for it, only to be stopped by... "Pervert!" I smacked Francis right across the face for grabbing my ass.**(10)**

"Maple... A hockey stick isn't a deadly weapon you know..." Maddie sighed.

"Well come on then." Artie said while grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the entrance to the devils lair. "We don't have all day."

"If I die I blame Francis!"

"But I did not do anything!" Arthur climbed the front steps and rang the door bell. Nobody answered after a minute so we went back to the group.

"Hahahaha! The hero must have scared the evil villan right out of town!" I boasted.

"But you just cried and complained..." Francis mumbled and rubbed his cheek. "Not to mention slapped me."

"Well. If no one's at the front she might be in the garden. Let's go!" Alice said. She walked over to the gate that led to the backyard when Ludwig stopped her.

"Do you really think you should go in there? That counts as trespassing." He warned.

"How about I call over the gate first than?" Alice winked at Ludwig leaving him shocked and being glared at by a certain Italian.**(11)** She skipped over to the gate and called out. "Hello~ Anyone in there? If there is don't have us arrested for trespassing cause we're coming in!" She opened the gate and walked straight in, ignoring Ludwig once again complaining about her getting arrested, and stopped at the corner of the house.

"Alice. Stop being such an idiot and get back here." Lars told her.

"Nya~" She stuck her tounge out at him and spun around in a small circle causing her skirt to flare out slightly. "Why would I listen to you? Besides, there's nothing here! Stop being so annoying Brouwer."**(12)** Suddenly a figure appeared behind Alice and grabbed her by the shoulders.

* * *

**1 - You don't know how wrong you are Maddie -_- Do I need to go over how over 3/4 of the classes parents complained about her?**

**2 - If she doesn't she's gonna be kidnapped.**

**3 - Maddie still doesn't know that Poland's a dude.**

**4 - The reason Poland doesn't like Prussia is because Mr. Awesome tried to invade him many times. I think... Not to good with history *sweatdrop***

**5 - The Germanic blushing brigade! XD**

**6 - Yes Lovi has a gang, it has evil muffins in it XD**

**7 - I have a feeling I made his english to foreign like with this sentence but who cares!**

**8 - It's like the horror movie all over again**

**9 - And England refuses to be Japan XD**

**10 - Sorry for all of you people who like him but he's my least favourite character, he should be happy that I'm pairing him with someone! Even though it's in extra stories and not the main plot.**

**11 - It's Feli not Lovi.**

**12 - I just realized that I gave Lars the same last name as my elementary school music teacher...**

* * *

**Damn that a lot of notes... Anyways this story is half way done! I'm so happy that people have stayed with me this whole time! I have come up with a logical reason to Belarus's last name being different from Russia's! If the last name is different they can get married and no one would know it's incest, at least I think that's Belarus's thinking. If it wasn't clear who was guarding who from the conversations I had them have here's a list.**

**Guard - Guarded**

**Emily - Arthur**

**Madeline - Feliks**

**Ivan - France**

**Chun-Yan - Lars**

**Ludwig & Sakura - Feliciana**

**Antonio - Lovina**

**Heracles - Sadik**

**Gilbert - Toris**

**Elizabeta - Roderich**

**Vash - Alice**

**до свидания (do svidaniya),  
Professional Tsundere**


	9. Hello New Chapter

**Welcome to the long awaited chapter of Mystery Club: How it Began! Really sorry for the super long wait, this chapter just did not want to happen. I seriously stopped after the third paragraph for a week and couldn't get writing anymore.**

**Thanks to **_ShushI'mAReaderInBed_** for reviewing twice!**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Arthur's Story~**

**I believe it's my turn to tell this tale. Honestly why would they want me to tell the part that scares Alice the most, even to this day.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it... Right behind Alice was a monsterous creature that looked like a patchwork of parts. He towered over all of us, even Ivan who you would think had a problem with his growth horomones from how tall he was, standing at a good 6'5".

"EEEKKKKKK!" Alice screamed. She shouldn't have looked behind her, but I would say that that is the natural reaction to someone having a hand suddenly placed on their shoulder.

"Alice!" Lars charged at the beast to protect his sister. I couldn't fantom how she hates him after all he does for her. I myself wouldn't charge into an almost certain death situation for my siblings. The monster picked up Alice and in a fluid motion placed her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Alice pounded on his back and attempted what I think were the pressure points in his neck but nothing fazed the beast. Lars tried to tackle him only to be knocked back when he hit it. The beast picked Lars up also and threw him back over the fence. When we rushed to see if he was alright the monster locked the gate and disappeared behind the house.

"Ve~ Luddy, why are you so pale?" Feliciana asked Ludwig.

"So you noticed it to, right West?" asked Gilbert.

"That that... _things_ head was the same as the first missing person, Roy Zeldenthuis?"

"No, I mean the fact that he smelled. Yes I mean that!"

"What does that mean, aru?" asked Chun-Yan.

"Remember the Frankenstein book we reading book club?" I asked Emily.

"You read it Iggy, I watched a movie."

"You would still notice how the two situations are similar! Frankenstein was made using a patchwork of parts, and the beast looks as though it's also be made of a patchwork."

"So what your saying is that we're dealing with a frankenstein! Come on dude! Don't freak me out like that!" Emily whined.

"Well whatever that thing is we have to save my sister!" Lars yelled at us. "How did they beat that thing in the book. It can't be invincable!"

"I can answer that one! They performed a concert and when it was over they revieled him to the public and everyone lived happily ever after."**(1)** Emily answered.

"Vat the hell..." Ludwig said. "Isn't that the ending to the movie that's always shown on YTV around halloween?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea! I call lead singer!" Gilbert yelled out. I don't understand how Ludwig can be so serious with him as a elder brother.

"No way Gil! I came up with the idea so I'm the lead singer!"

"Maybe we should focus on how we can save Alice and destroy it instead of performing a concert and letting a killer rome free?" Madeline whispered, I could barely hear her with all the racket the other two were making.

"Everyone shut up!" Ludwig yelled. "We've have to solve our Frankenstien problem, not to fight about who's the lead singer of a non-existant band! And since I'm the only person who seems to know how to be serious about helping people, we'll follow my rules from here on out: eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side ideas, and absolutely no going over the time limit! Now if you want to go make sure you're prepared and raise your hand."**(2)**

"I say we charge in there while using Francis as a battering ram!" Emily yelled out.

"Yeah! Wait what?" Francis said. Not caring what anyone else said Emily grabbed him around the waist and turned him sideways. She ran at full speed towards the gate and rammed the frogs head against it. The gate bursted open from the assult sending the two onto the grass on the opposite side. "Mon dieu! Why did you go through on such a stupid idea!"

"I thought it was a rather good one, frenchie. It surely put that empty head of yours to good use." As I was talking no one noticed Madeline walking away from us and towards the backyard, hockey stick ready to strike. We only noticed her when she let out a yell and attacked the monster over the head.

"Give me back my friend you hoser!" She softly yelled while wacked the beast over the head again, but it wasn't showing any signs of noticing of either her assults. It simply moved a hand to stop the hockey stick and grabbed Madeline's arm with the other. "Wh- AHH!" It threw her further into the yard, leaving her in a groaning pile. It started to walk over to us, Vash readied his gun, aiming it at the monsters head, and Sakura removed her sword from sheath.

* * *

**1 - Umm... The most research I've ever done on Frankenstein was watch the chipmunks version when I was little so I based Emily's knowledge off that.**

**2 - I basically copied the first episodes speech and edited it so it made sense in the story. Yes, I spent two weeks on that -_-**

* * *

**Well... Expect an update later this year.**

**Panda-chan: As in November.**

**And this sentence is just being used to make the word count go above 1,000.**

**Dag,  
Professional Tsundere**


	10. It All Ends

***yawn* Is it November yet?**

**Panda-chan: *holding calender* Nope. It's October, it's also less than a week since you last updated.**

**Wow. Random thought. People don't support USUK by saying that it's incest and support FRUK instead but FRUK is also incest. Can someone say the kettle calling the pot black? Now this chapter was originaly gonna be the second last chapter, not counting the epilogue, but I decided not to. Mainly because you would kill me because the story would be finished next year if I did. I'll get the epilogue out by the end of this week, maybe later tonight if I have time.**

**Thanks to **_InsaneDevilhatesInsaneAngel_** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Emily's Story~**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw! Maddie tried to be the hero and got thrown off like she was nothing! This evil monster is truely the boss if he can defeat a main party member like it was nothing!**(1) **We slowly backed up from Sakura and Vash who were preparing their weapons to give that monster a smack down! Sakura ran up to it and attempted to chop off a limb but it grabbed her sword with both hands. It kept trying to remove the sword from her grasp but Sakura kept a good grip on it. I looked over to my left, Artie was quietly tugging on a loose board. I snuck over to him, keeping my eye on the exchange between Sakura and the Frankenstein.

"What the hell are you doing Arthur."

"Saving our lives." With a final tug he detacted the board from the fence and stood up. What he did next was the biggest surprise to me. He jumped over the fence and ran at the monster. He hit it straight in the face with a rusty nail that was still impaled in the board. He kept up his assult until the monster got a firm grasp on Sakura's sword with one hand and swated him back over the fence with the other.

"Artie!" I ran over to make sure he was okay, checking his pulse. There was nothing strange about his heartbeat and he was still breathing, I guessed he was probaly knocked out by the throw.

* * *

**~Vash's Story~**

* * *

After Arthur got thrown away like a ragdoll Sakura changed the angle of her katana so that she cut through the beast arm. With quick and persise moves she severed it's arms and cut out a large portion of the right half of it's body. She quickly moved back towards us and sheathed her sword, not once taking her eyes off the beast during the process.

"Someone must go get Madeline-san. We also need a person to find Alice-san." Gilbert and Lars quickly rushed past the downed Frankenstein, with Gilbert helping Madeline over to the group while Lars continued on. I saw something the other seemed to miss when they passed by, I noticed that the monsters body seemed to be trying to turn over. I held my gun up, aimed for the monsters head. Before anyone knew what happened they were all splattered with monster brains. It was a good thing nobody's mouth was opened.

"Now that's one hell of an exit wound." commented Madeline while wiping the brains away with one of the tissues Feliciana started handing around. She may have been bruised badly by the throw but she had remained consious and was being supported by Gilbert.

"What exit wound? He blew up its fucking head!" Lovina exclaimed.

"Don't be scared Lovi! I'll protect you!" Antonio announced before he hugged Lovina.

"Get the fuck off me bastardo!" she yelled at him, "I wasn't scared!"

"You shaking suggest otherwise, Lovina-chan." Sakura told her.

"Dude! Was that really nessesary! You could have at least warned us!" Emily had gotten up from the grass and was currently poking me in the head.

"Even though Sakura cut off it's arms it was still moving, and it gave signs that it was getting back up. Besides, would you want ANYONE to find out about a monster in out town? Your parents might just want to move you out of here and straight back to where you came from." I pointed out. Lars finally returned with Alice in his arms, she either fainted or was knocked unconsious by the dead beast.

"Right. Vell, I suggest that we chop what remains of the Frankenstein and place it somewhere on Bains property." Ludwig decided.

"We could place them in the shed in the far corner. It's already got body parts so why not add more?" Lars informed us. Sakura carefully cut the remaining parts up at the stitches and Heracles helped move the pieces to the shed, carrying them using the metal pole he had brought. After about 30 minutes of body moving Gilbert pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"Burnt dead bodies are just as good as just plain dead ones and it get's rid of prints, we're lucky it's been so dry lately." He stuck his hand into Ivan's coat pocket and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He was also rewarded with a punch to the head. He walked over to the shed while we waited in front of the house. When we heard a small 'boom' and Gilbert came running up to us.

"Quick run! I got my lighter and the bottle!" He yelled at us, tossing the half-empty vodka bottle at Ivan. We quickly left the area and went back to out homes. No one wanted to be left there when the cops showed up, after all.

* * *

**1 - Okay I've been reading/watching too much Touhou... All I can think is how Marisa is similar to America so I made them both make game analogies. Note that my game analogies may be fail because I don't really play a lot of games. And if I do they're Pokemon games or something similar, AKA non-violence... okay semi-violence. Drakes Deception doesn't count as played games because I only headshotted a couple guys in the 'you can only shoot people' part of Chateau.**

* * *

**I really like writing Emily, it means that I can use simple words and make things as comical as I want. It's a welcome change from an original story that I'm currently writing. Most of my works are rather serious when I look at my collection, fanfictions or otherwise. This chapter came so fast because I had it halfway done, saved in my 'Scenes' catagory for my stories. All I really had to do was fill in the gaps to make the scene ideal.**

**Zài jiàn,  
Professional Tsundere**


	11. Epilogue

**Welcome to the epilogue of the first book of the Mystery Club series. Your support has been great and I thank you all for staying with me for the long run (even though the long run is only 11 chapters). Now without furthur ado, I give thee the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I, Professional Tsundere, do not own Hetalia. The chance that I will own Hetalia in my lifetime is the same as being the first female president, for a Canadian.**

* * *

**~Vash's POV~**

I closed the book and stood up, placing the pen I was using back in a cup with the rest of the writing utensils I owned. The fire department arrived on the scene less than ten minutes after we left, no one saw us and there was no evidence against us. All that was left of our mystery is a large scorch pattern in the backyard of an empty house. Ludwigs father arrested Bains and school ended a week early thanks to the incident. Alice suffered no injuries but was slightly tramatized by the whole event. I smiled to myself, I was glad the whole event was over, no one knows the truth except for the ones there and no one will, at least until we've all left the school. Arthur said he planned to give the notebook to a new member of the book club the week before we graduate, but that's still years down the road. I'm sure they'll enjoy the mystery and maybe pass it on. I heard a crash come from downstairs and left my room to check on Lili.

"You better not harm my sister, Peter! If you do I'll shoot you without hesitation!" I heard the my phone's text tone and went to check, on my phone was one message from an unknown number.

_'Vash Zwingli, you have been invited to the Mystery Club. Do not respond to this text, furthur information will be avalible at the start of school.'_

* * *

**~Emily's POV~**

I passed the book onto Vash to write the last part, after all he was the real monster slayer. Now I was lying down on my bed reading the latest comic I bought. I had already finished it but decided to reread it. I flipped through a couple pages, staring at the colorful drawings.

"Man, it's so boring now! What should I do?" I close my comic and think about it for a while. "Lightbulb!" I grabbed my phone from my atop my dress and checked the text I had.

_'Emily Jones, you have been invited to the Mystery Club. Do not respond to this text, furthur information will be avalible at the start of school.'_

I closed the message and dialed a number I knew by heart.

_"Hello Emily."_

"Hiya Artie! Can I come over?"

* * *

**~Arthur's POV~**

For the first time this summer I had the house all to myself, my older brothers had gone to the mall while my younger one went to visit Vash's sister, Lili. My parents were of course working. I had settled down in the living room to forget about the occurence that happened no less then two weeks ago and decided to to some light reading. Hearing an annoying sound that had long become a regular occurance I placed down 'The Merchant of Venice' and went to the phone, glancing at the message one of my brothers had taken for me before they left.

_'Arthur Kirkland, you have been invited to the Mystery Club. Furthur information will be avalible at the start of school.'_

I picked up the phone where Emily's name had, of course, appeared on the caller ID.

"Hello Emily."

_"Hiya Artie! Can I come over?"_

* * *

**~Madeline's POV~**

I placed the last of my clothes into the closet and closed the door. When Maman had seen how many friends I gained she decided to stay here. The moving truck came with all our things last week and my room was the last one to be unpacked. I lied down on my bed and sighed. One day of excitment can make everything else seem slow in comparison, can't it. When I heard the sound of someone knocking on my window I stood up and went to see what made the noise. Gilbert was standing there looking at my with a smirk on his face. I opened my window to talk to him.

"Hey Birdie! Feli and Sakura were coming over to my house to visit Lutz. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure, just let me get my phone." I walked over to my bedstand I grabbed my phone. I quickly texted Emily that I was going over to Gil's and checked the text I already had, which was Emily telling me that she was headed to Arthurs, before leaving through the window. Maman wasn't home at the time but a quick text handled any chance of her worrying. "Let's go." We paused when ringing sounded from both of our pockets. Opening my phone showed that I had received a new text, quickly reading it before continuing the walk.

_'Madeline Williams, you have been invited to the Mystery Club. Do not respond to this text, furthur information will be avalible at the start of school.'_

"You get the text too?" Gil asked me.

"Yep. I wonder what it's about..."

* * *

**~Lovina's POV~**

I blocked the front door, my stupid sister was trying to go over to the potato bastards house.

"Please sorella! Sakura promised that she would teach us how to make mochi!" Feli whined. My stance faltered slightly, I trust Sakura but did I trust her enough to protect my sister from potato head? Before I could make a decision the very door I was guarding hit my back.

"Eh? Oh, Hi Feli, Lovi!" Antonio greeted.

"Fucking tomato bastard! What do you want!" I yelled at him. I noticed Feli's ponytail disappear out the door, I guess I'll have to trust Sakura. "Thanks to you my stupid sister went to potato bastards house!"

"Lovi, your face is all red. Did you really yell that much?" I quickly pushed him out the door and closing it. Stupid tomato bastard, why the fuck does he always do that. I pulled my phone out of my apron to read a text I had gotten while cooking.

_'Lovina Vargas, you have been invited to the Mystery Club. Do not respond to this text, furthur information will be avalible at the start of school.'_

* * *

**I would have gotten this out yesterday but after I got home from the hospital, because some idiot decided to spray pepper spray into the ventalation system at school, my dream self chose the next time I was the couch to awaken. To most people that means I fell asleep after being at the hospital for four hours.**

**Panda-chan: So... What's next?**

**Don't know. Whatever comes I guess. My brain is always leaping from one plot to the next.**

**Love,  
Professional Tsundere**


End file.
